User blog:Manateman/Season 5 Hopes and Predictions
Well, with Season 5 set to air this year, I got bored and decided to give my thoughts on what I think will happen or what I'd like to see. So, here we go. All my thoughts, hopes, or predictions for BoJack Horseman Season 5! 1- Well, BoJack is set to star in The Philbert Show. It'll probably be redundant and won't be the main plot point. This reminds me of the Secretariat film plot from Season 2, it will probably continue throughout the season but won't be the main plot at all. 2- We're likely gonna meet Henrietta Platchkey, she'll probably reveal more about Butterscotch and his novel. We'll see Hollyhock and Henrietta have a relationship throughout the season, until somebody ( BoJack) fucks it all up. 3: Beatrice will likely die. We might learn about Butterscotch's background, meet his dad and his deceased mom. Even his brother. I'd like to see Butterscotch's backstory because I would like to know how he became such a hippie liberal, which is kinda what he was when he first see him in 1963. Also, maybe we can learn when he actually died. 4: I'd like to see more Joseph in his elder years, maybe we could see how BoJack interacted with him. I don't think BoJack liked him very much, since he didn't seem to care about his death in 1999. Did Joseph care for BoJack? What did he think about Horsin' Around? 5: I'd also like to see a flashback how Butterscotch interacted with Joseph. Oh, and with Adult BoJack, we only saw Butterscotch interact with BoJack as a kid, so I'm interested in seeing if BoJack and Butterscotch patched things up in the 80's or 90's. Butterscotch did seem to be a nicer guy in the 1999 flashback, despite his affair, and BoJack seemed to be saddened in the car while going to his funeral. 6: Mr. Peanutbutter and Diane might seperate for awhile but I don't think they'll divorce. Mr. Peanutbutter might get a new show, just to rip off BoJack once more. 7: Todd will date Yolanda, and they may even get married. Wouldn't it be funny if BoJack didn't get invited? That's a whole episode plot right there. 8: Hopefully Todd and Yolanda keep going, because the show already did the whole break up thing with Ralph and Princess Carolyn. 9: Amy Sedaris's brother confirmed he has a role in the new season, he'll be playing PC's mother. That sounds funny as fuck. I think it'll be in the past/ flashback. PC's mom is usually referred to in past tense so I think she's dead. 10: Princess Carolyn will adopt a baby, and something will happen. My bet is she'll ask BoJack to be the dad, and he'll fuck something up. 11: Maybe Wanda could return. 12: Maybe Ana could return for BoJack. 13: More of Mr. Peanutbutter's backstory? I think that's it for now, I'll update if I have more. Category:Blog posts